


Just What You Need to Start Your Day

by IfYouDontMeanIt



Series: Love Is... [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouDontMeanIt/pseuds/IfYouDontMeanIt
Summary: Nicole mumbled sweetly against Waverly’s nose, placing a lingering kiss. Waverly accepted the gesture, thankful to have Nicole with her for another day, safe and alive.“Morning, Baby.”
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Love Is... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813672
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	Just What You Need to Start Your Day

6:30 AM.

Nicole was quick to silent her alarm after the second trill of the ‘pulse’ tone that echoed from her phone. While she found the sound itself relatively peaceful and could’ve kept it going a bit longer, she didn’t want to risk waking Waverly, who simply murmured in her sleep before rolling over to face the redhead. Sitting up, Nicole scanned her girlfriend with soft eyes, smiling at how the bottom edge of the bedroom window gently kissed the curve of Waverly’s exposed hip. Sheets fell and pooled in her lap, exposing bare skin to the cool bedroom air.

6:45 AM.

Warm water massaged flesh as fingers threaded through sternum-length hair, rinsing it of any remaining shampoo. The mild scent of coconut filled Nicole’s nostrils as she tried calming her racing mind, wishing she could scrub her schedule clean of her upcoming hour-long meeting with the infamous Bunny Loblaw. Despite her high-level performance and growing popularity amongst Purgatory’s residents since becoming Sheriff over a year ago, Nicole couldn’t get Bunny on her side. That short-stacked, hot-men-on-a-boat-obsessed, xeno- and homophobic woman rarely gave her a break, using sarcasm and half-hearted approval as her weapons of choice. Nicole didn’t need Bunny to like her, per se; just a little less hostility and cryptic communication would be appreciated. 

Other than that, things were steady for the young Sheriff—definitely busier and more stressful, but nothing she couldn’t handle or has folded over for yet. Nicole inhaled deeply while watching soap fall from her body and disappear down the shower drain, praying to any nondenominational being for an abridged meeting with the she-wolf. Turning off the shower, she took in the steam one last time before exiting the bathroom.

7:05 AM.

Dressed and having fed Calamity Jane, Nicole reached into the fridge and grabbed a bag containing her leftover chicken sandwich and vegetable soup from Shorty’s the previous night. She then checked the time, satisfied with her continued ability to stay on track with her pre-work morning routine. With a groan, Nicole looked down to see Calamity weaving in-between her legs, leaving orange fur behind on her sleek black dress pants. 

“Of all the mornings to get my work clothes all fuzzed up…” Nicole whispered, booping the feline’s nose with her pointer finger and causing Calamity to scrunch her face. Continuing along, she collected the materials needed to make a fresh pot of coffee, itching to ingest her first dose of caffeine for the day. As she put the filter in place and spooned in coffee grounds, Nicole heard footsteps from down the hall, unfazed when small arms wrapped around her waist from behind and Waverly rested her cheek sleepily against Nicole’s back. They stood in silence as the Sheriff finished loading the coffee pot and turned it on. It would only be a little longer until both women could pour perfect cups of coffee. 

Whilst the smell of coffee quickly filled the kitchen, Nicole ran her hands lazily along Waverly’s forearms before turning around to face her, hands now on Waverly’s waist and Waverly’s arms around her neck. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t smiling before seeing Waverly standing before her. The first time was instead the morning she looked at Waverly almost-snug as a bug cuddling her bonus blanket. She couldn’t help but chuckle as a yawn escaped her girlfriend’s mouth.

Nicole mumbled sweetly against Waverly’s nose, placing a lingering kiss. Waverly accepted the gesture, thankful to have Nicole with her for another day, safe and alive. “Morning, Baby.”

“Mhm,” the brunette uttered. She lightly nuzzled the crook of Nicole’s neck. “Coffee.”

“A necessity,” Nicole declared. “What’re you doing up so early? Go back to bed and get more than five hours of sleep.”

“I wanted to see you off before you go on patrol.” Waverly pouted playfully, similarly to a face she’d made that one time she put on a cheerleading performance for Nicole back at the Homestead. “Plus, I know today will be a little more stressful; so I wanted to make sure your day started off on a good note.”

Nicole spoke as if she were making an impassioned speech riddled with sarcasm. “Ah, yes, patrol,” she began. “How could I not be excited for all the paperwork, helping Lonnie find his pager or walkie—again—and the esteemed Queen of Discrimination herself?” Waverly cocked her head at the older woman, eyebrows raised in both concern and humor at her girlfriend’s new nickname for Bunny.

“Honestly, I’m just waiting for another shoe to drop with her. She’s literally the only person who makes my blood simmer.”

“Ooh, simmer,” Waverly noted, “that’s a new one.” She moved Nicole’s hands away from her body in favor of grabbing two mugs from a cabinet above the microwave. Simultaneously, Nicole went back to the fridge and pulled out a container of oat milk. Waverly noticed the coffee pot was full and began pouring the dark, bitter liquid. Oatmilk in, a little bit of sugar in Waverly’s drink…The simple things in life. 

“Yeah well,” Nicole remarked, seizing the mug from one of Waverly’s hands, “making my blood boil is Wynonna’s job…Anyway, I feel like I’ll never make peace with this woman. I swear, she’ll be riding my ass forever unless I leave Purgatory permanently, ‘become straight’, or sell my soul to the evangelical church." 

“It's good you only have to actually see her roughly four times per year, though,” Waverly chimed, joining Nicole at the table—but not in the chair next to the one Nicole sat in. Instead, she opted for Nicole’s lap, her legs hanging perpendicular to the Sheriff’s. 

“Thankfully,” Nicole expressed, resting an elbow carefully on the back of her chair, lightly scratching at the muscles between Waverly’s shoulder blades. They both took sips of their coffee, feeling the warmth make its way down their throats and into their stomachs. In an attempt to sooth Purgatory’s Finest, Waverly ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair, prompting her to hum in satisfaction. She leaned into Waverly’s ministrations and awed at how simply Waverly put her at ease. “That feels nice; you’re just what I need to start my day.”

“I’m glad I could be of service,” Waverly chirped. “Anything for the Best Baby I like and love.”

“You like and love me?” Nicole flirted, her signature dimpled smile making Waverly visibly swoon. “I feel honored.” Within seconds, Waverly’s lips were on Nicole’s, both mindful to place their mugs on the table to avoid any causalities. The former breathed in sharply when Nicole deepened the kiss and tightened her hold around Waverly, an arm draped over her thighs. As they continued kissing with sprinkles of conversations and sweet words, both felt the need to flee back to the bedroom and shut out the world around them. But alas, duty’s call was evident, and Nicole’s self-discipline overrode her increased libido. 

Nicole groaned as she pulled away before giving Waverly a more chaste kiss. “Baby, I think I really need to go.” 

“I’ll stop by at 4:30PM—coffee delivery?” Cooed Waverly. Another chaste kiss.

“Absolutely.” Waverly smiled, hopping off Nicole’s lap. She watched as Nicole gathered her things, ensuring every item was accounted for. With shoes, backpack, beanie, and light jacket on, Nicole opened the door. She spun around to place one last perfectly timed kiss to Waverly’s forehead and walked to her car. 

“Hey Sheriff!” Waverly hollered, getting her girlfriend’s attention from halfway inside her car. She winked coyly. “Just don’t die, okay?” 

“Yeah, ditto!” Off Sheriff Haught went.

7:30 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> First entry publicized! Future entries will vary in length with this long-term project. Hopefully this helps satisfy those small, random moments that pop into your heads for this top-shelf power couple. Look out for the next installment soon :)


End file.
